Rhen Var: Harbour
Description: A Ice world in the Outer Rim. Approximaly 40,000 years before the fall of the Republic the Great Sith War happened here. Rhen Var: Harbor is an ice world. Both eras can battle. There's AT-TEs and TX-130s for the Republic side, and the CIS has some AATs. The Empire makes use of AT-ATs and IFT-Ts, while the Rebellion has Rebel Combat Landspeeders. There's three main buildings in a little courtyard, two for the CIS, one neutral. The Republic has an internal CP inside a doughnut-like ice tunnel, and a tank-launching CP where all the tanks spawn, a good distance from the courtyard. The CIS can easily take the Republic ice-cave command post by sending Droidekas which are good in the tight spaces of the caves with their shields. This map is a all round map where you can find that nearly every weapon can be good. Games *Battlefront Vehicles CIS *AAT Republic *AT-TE *TX-130 Empire *AT-AT *IFT-T Rebels *Rebel Combat Speeder If you play as the rebels with their land speeder tank, you can use this glitch. First, find the mountain slope opposite of the ice cave opening on the rebel side. Next, back away, then drive your tank toward the mountain as fast as you can. Turn the speeder at the last second and you will slide up the mountain about 50 feet. Before you slide back down move forward and you will fall down up the stairs that you could not normally drive up as a tank. You can get on top of buildings as a tank using this glitch. This is the only way to get on the tops of the buildings as well, so using this glitch gives you access to a great sniper spot. This tactic can also be used to fight the AT-AT more effectively. You can slide up several of the mountains in the map, including the one that contains the ice cave and separates the two sides of the map. As the AT-AT walks by you can slide up the mountain until you are actually above and to the side of the AT-AT. You can then use the height to your advantage by shooting down onto the AT-AT's neck as you slide off. Another glitch on Rhen Var: Harbor is avalible to the jet trooper class for clones. This is for PC. Spawn in the Ice Caves and if you are facing the enterance go to the right wall in the back chamber. By running along the wall you should fall through the ice and you can use the jet pack to fly anywhere you want. If undergound or behind the mountain, enemy troops cannot see you. Find floor that extends behind the mountain or ice wall to land and shoot at leisure. If you go beyond the wall/mountain you will be back in the game normally. I will be posting screenshots in a video soon on my yourube page. My user page is battlebots1 . Category:Battlefront I Maps Category:Maps